


Pretty Eyes

by Dalzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is weirdly confident, F/M, Jedi Rey, Senator Ben Solo, Thank you Reylo Johnson, because he;s Ben 'the calligraphy nerd' Solo, green milk jokes, my kind of humour, of course that doesn't last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: Senator Ben Organa-Solo's brown eyes arereallyquite pretty.Unfortunately for Rey, they're alsoreallyquite distracting.Senator/Jedi AU





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up. This is lowkey a crack fic. But it has plot. But it's so stupid. AhHHhH. I'm garbage, I know, but these BTS are just TOO good. 
> 
> God bless you, Rian :)
> 
> This was inspired by TRV's tumblr post [here](http://the-reylo-void.tumblr.com/post/171807638437/if-we-dont-get-a-bunch-of-modern-aus-where-rey), which I HIGHKEY agree with. Like, the world needs more pretty-eyed Ben fics. Please and thank you. 
> 
> Cheers and enjoy :)

 

In truth, she really should've expected this.

 

Of course, there was no way of knowing it would happen quite like this, but the signs were there. A lot of signs, to be frank — but she had always been a little clueless when it came to the subject of love.

 

Upon meeting her new assignment, anyone else would’ve first noted on the ridiculous height he held in stature, looming above like a Coruscant skyscraper. Perhaps they’d study the slight wave to his silky, dark hair – which was, admittedly, the _second_ thing she took in about the Senator. It just _looked_ so soft – or the small hook to his protruding nose or _even_ the wide curve of his mouth, lips pink and plump. If she were a shallow person, perhaps she’d notice all things mentioned and make a nasty comment about how _oddly_ matched and strange the profile was, like all those gossip news sites on the HoloNet liked to say.

 

But no. None of that could measure to the prominent feature that first caught her gaze.

 

Upon first meeting, it was his _eyes_ that stood out amongst it all. Dark and intense, black and penetrating — everything about them seemed hungry and harsh. Rey, of course, had only studied them because the Senate debates were long and tiresome, with not much else to do but stand in the pods and look around the chamber. And really, when Ben Solo stood only a few feet away and began shouting out insulting comments about some poor Senator's proposal, how could she _not_ notice his heady flashing gaze? How could she _not_ take an interest in the way they clouded over like a storm, narrowed in at their target and pierced sharply in the pointed direction.

 

To be perfectly honest, it was the only thing that kept her from squirming in discomfort among the old opinionated Senators. Not that Ben Solo wasn't opinionated. In fact, it was generally his arguments that had her scoffing the most, growing more and more irritated with his proud, defensive attitude (they might have had a chance passing if he wasn’t so sensitive about the disagreement that came with proposals).

 

But she wasn't to intervene, despite the temptation to snap at the crude insults he muttered under his breath. She was only his bodyguard, after all (and with the impulsive mouth on him he certainly needed one). Instead, she would only glare — an action that would grant Master Luke's disappointment — at his broad back and imagine _slapping_ off the childish pout he often wore in the Senate Chamber. Though, often when those thoughts drifted to mind, those dark eyes she'd extensively studied would turn on her; searching and curious with a strange new quirk to his full pink lips. Almost like he could hear her deep private thoughts.

 

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to feel emotion."

 

It _really_ shouldn’t have been a surprise that Ben Solo could _actually_ read minds. The grandson of the ever-so-powerful Darth Vader and Nephew to her own Master, there was simply no questioning he was a _Force_ sensitive and had Force abilities – she’d even felt it pulsating within him, alongside his terrible temper and deep, buried pain.

 

But, reading minds was beyond an untrained Force User – at least, to her eyes. And yet, Ben Solo had done so without so much of a hint.

 

It irritated her to _no_ end.

 

“It’s not a written rule.” She muttered her answer, not quite meeting his gaze. “But it is expected of us. Emotion gets in the way of a job, as do attachments and such; to ensure our...best performance, it is _important_ we keep a clear conscience.”

 

“Ah.” He murmured close by, a teasing lilt to his tone. “And this is a struggle for you, yes? Keeping your emotions in check?”

His words caught her off guard and quickly had her scowling up at the Senator.

 

It melted away instantly once catching his familiar gaze.

 

His usual black look had melted into something much more divine – a chocolate shade, bright with caramel flecks, round and soft and hooded; glazed over and twinkling. Any other time, his eyes would seem demonic, especially when he went off in one of his passionate spiels about a particular topic (recently the total barbaric nature to the Jedi code mostly, Rey assumed, to annoy her). But, when alone with her in the comfort of his luxurious apartments, they transformed into something else _entirely_.

 

His smirk only seemed to grow at her parted lips and solemn silence, mouth quirking upwards, lighting up every hard feature chiselled into his usual-passive expression.

 

“You’re _angry_ with me.” He continued calmly, those _pretty brown eyes_ casually scanning her stiff figure. “For what I said about that Senator—”

 

“You have _no_ respect for anyone or anything."  _least of all your parents,_ she thought bitterly. "What in the galaxy makes you think it’s okay to callout someone so _horribly_ to their face, publically in front of—”

 

“It was a garbage proposal.” She pursed her lips and, despite _him_ being right about the Senator’s terrible segregation plan, refused to nod in agreement. _“_ And he does smell like Bantha fodder – you can trust me on that, _Master Jedi_.” Rey had to clamp her jaw shut and clench her fists to refrain from action. “Such an old fool doesn’t belong in the Senate. It’s supposed to be a progressive—”

 

“And such a young, hot-tempered, arrogant, pretty-eyed piece of _bantha crap_ doesn’t deserve a position in the Senate, either!”

 

Ben Solo blinked slowly as he processed her words.

 

Rey could only flush and cringe at her impulsive words.

 

He smiled, then. A crooked grin that reminded her of _Han_ and those eyes, sparkling with mirth, showing _so much_ of Leia.

 

“Pretty eyed.” He repeated softly, eyes flicking down to her pouting lips, a light blush igniting upon his chiselled cheeks. “Tell me, are Jedi _allowed_ to compliment their clients or is that too much of an attachment for the Council?”

 

For the first time, she heard his deep laugh; rich and warm, chiming in with the slam of the door to her quarters.

 

It was a nice laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in updates, up for a rant or want to send me a prompt to fill the dark void, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://reyloner.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Give it a follow or don't, just do as you please. I'm not your mum, lel. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. It keeps me going so drop a comment or a kudos -- compliment or constructively criticise me. It's an honest gift, either way.


End file.
